


Camera

by frozenCinders



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: M/M, lucifer is completely unfamiliar with human technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "Take... pictures?" He blinked, raising a hand to his chin. "Take pictures... Take them? What does that mean..?""You know, like a camera?""What's a camera?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like "au where lucifer is at alca" goes without saying at this point.

"Lucifer, _please_ use your phone," Olga begged, handing it to Lucifer and huffing as he immediately set it down. "I got it for you three months ago but you've still never touched it!"

"I don't really get it. I can communicate with you just fine in person, no?"

"But that's not all it does! It can take pictures..."

"Take... pictures?" He blinked, raising a hand to his chin. "Take pictures... Take them? What does that mean..?"

"You know, like a camera?"

"What's a camera? Something used to rob museums with?"

"You... seriously don't know? Do you guys not have cameras in Tetra-Heaven?"

"If we did, I wasn't aware. Will you please explain?"

"Well, here. It's easier to show you."

Olga picked the neglected phone up from beside Lucifer and tried to wake it up. He didn't know why he was surprised to find it was dead. Good thing he knew both of their chargers were on his nightstand.

After plugging it in and waiting for it to turn on, Olga found the camera app and opened it. He looked around for something to take a picture of and ended up just holding his hand out in front of it.

"Just tap the screen here and it captures the image of whatever it sees."

He did so and retreated his hand, turning the phone to face Lucifer to show him.

"Interesting..."

For the first time, Lucifer took the phone from Olga and actually cared to examine it. He pointed it around the room and Olga heard the shutter every time Lucifer took a photo.

"Oh, and to delete a picture- uh, here, let me see it."

Olga showed him how to do so by deleting the one he took of his hand.

"Why did you get rid of it?"

"Huh? It's just my hand."

"But who knows how long it'll be before there's a ring on it?"

"Are you proposing?"

"Hm?"

Olga paused.

"You know what marriage is, right..?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Ah. You have marriage in Tetra-Heaven, just not anything else."

"Perhaps not," Lucifer chuckled, "though I do appreciate how new everything in Septpia is..."

It really showed. It seemed like a day couldn't go by where Lucifer didn't find a new human invention to be fascinated by.

"But either way, I want as many pictures of you as possible," he said, deleting all the ones he took of the room.

"You see me all the time, though."

"Yes, but not every moment is the same. Like when you're having a nice dream and you sigh and smile in your sleep, cuddling up to whatever's closest..."

"Do I?"

"Or when you're lost in thought and make the most adorable face as you're brought back to reality. Or the expression you have the moment before you laugh. Oh! And sometimes you do the cutest little poses!"

"... Do I?" Olga repeated with a nervous smile, impressed with how much attention Lucifer had been paying him.

"If I could look at each moment whenever I wanted to... what a fantastic device!"

"I'm glad you're finally understanding, at least. But you should also use it to call me if you need to. Or just if you wanna talk and we happen to be away from each other."

"Mm. But this takes priority."

That just made Olga imagine Lucifer deleting the phone's core functions to make room for more pictures. He made a mental note to buy him an SD card later, just in case.

"Oh, right," Olga said as he remembered another important feature, "there's a front-facing camera too."

He went back to the camera and swapped views to show him.

"So if you want to take a picture of yourself, just hold it out like this and tap the same button as before. This way, you can see ev-"

Lucifer caught him off guard with a sudden kiss on the cheek, which he reached out to take a picture of. Olga brought it closer to him to look at the picture Lucifer took and saw himself looking embarrassingly stunned before Lucifer took the phone from him, switching the camera back to its normal view. His fingers hovered over the screen as if hesitating before he handed it back to Olga.

"How do I get to the pictures again?"

"Well, hang on," Olga said, changing the view back to the front-facing camera. "Take one of this, too."

Olga held the phone out again and kissed Lucifer. He felt him smile and brush his fingers against Olga's hand as he took a photo of the moment. It took a good few seconds to silently convince Lucifer to pull away.

Olga then navigated to the phone's gallery and tapped on the most recent picture to look at it.

"I can show this to people, right?" Lucifer asked, actually stroking Olga's face on the phone a little.

"If you keep your phone charged, then sure."

"So everyone can see it?"

"... Sure?"

"Ah, then I'll go show everyone."

"Wait, what?! I thought you meant strangers!"

"What's the problem? We've kissed in front of them before."

"But that's different! It's just an instant when we-! Come on, don't show them those!"

"Why are you embarrassed all of a sudden? Right after giving me permission, too..."

Olga somehow couldn't bring himself to admit that he was hoping Lucifer would use the photos to show off his boyfriend to strangers, since he was oddly immune to the inherit fear that comes with being anything but straight in public. It made sense, since it was highly unlikely any human would realistically be able to bother Lucifer about it. Either way, Olga envied him and tried his best not to transfer his worries onto him. There was also the issue of...

"Look, our coworkers don't wanna see that." He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. "They see us kiss all the time."

"Ok. Then I'll only show them what they haven't already seen."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you tired at all, Olga? Because I would love to take a picture of you in your sleep."

Not bothering to be subtle, then?

"Alright, look. They don't need to see me being all... uncool."

Lucifer held back a laugh that came out as a snicker.

"Come on, I'm serious! I have an image to uphold!"

"Olga, I don't think seeing the pictures will change how they view you."

"But they don't need to- wait, are you trying to reassure me or are you saying they already see me as uncool..?"

Lucifer laughed again and rested his head on Olga's shoulder, who had half a mind to push him off and turn away.

"Well, I think you're plenty cool," he assured, giving Olga another kiss on the cheek. "And I've seen you in infinite more compromising positions than they ever will."

"But-"

"Now if only I could use this to capture your voice, too."

Olga opened his mouth to inform Lucifer that he could in fact do that, but the chances that audio would help to damage his reputation among his friends even more than the future pictures... were 95%. He quickly closed his mouth, thinking better of it. Lucifer could find out some other time, and inevitably record Olga's voice cracking or him saying something embarrassing as soon as he did.


End file.
